zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Volga
, the in Japan and the Dragon Knight in English, is an antagonist from Hyrule Warriors. Background Volga acts as Cia's subordinate and traded his soul to her in exchange for immense strength. Differing from Wizzro, Volga is a warrior who faces his opponents head on, always confident in his abilities to overcome all. He searches for strong opponents to combat and 'heats up' any battle he is in. With his lance that is reminiscent of a dragon's claw, and a bellowing war cry, Volga will strike opponents with heavy blows repeatedly. Due to his immense strength and ability to go into a fit of rage where he is near invincible, Volga has drawn comparisons to Lu Bu, a character with similar traits from the ''Dynasty Warriors'' series from which the gameplay is based. He also shares some similarities with General Onox, in that he is a heavily armored warrior who can transform into a dragon. History Little is revealed of Volga's back history, other than he is a noble dragon warrior who lives in the Eldin Caves with an army of fiercely loyal Lizalfos, Dinolfos, and two King Dodongo who serve him. After being possessed by a fragment of Ganon's spirit, Cia seeks out Volga, wishing him to be a general in her Army and ventures into Eldin Caves in search of the dragon knight. With the aid of Wizzro, Cia finds Volga and tries to convince him to work for her but he tells her he has no interest in Humans or their wars and tells her to leave. Determined that Volga will serve her, Cia and her forces engage Volga and Volga's Army. Cia and her army manage to defeat Volga's forces, including the two King Dodongo despite a betrayal by Wizzro. Cia defeats Volga along with the traitor Wizzro, but Volga still refuses to serve her. Cia then decides to use her magic to brainwash and empower both Volga and Wizzro into servitude. Thus Volga joins Cia as one of her top generals. Volga, alongside Wizzro, commands the force of monsters that Cia sends to attack Hyrule Castle, leading the vanguard. He eventually confronts Link (at the time a knight in training) while fighting Impa. However, after Link shields Impa from Volga's fiery blast, Volga discovers that Link possesses the Triforce of Courage, and is forced to retreat. He later appears at the Valley of the Seers where he ambushes Impa when she is approaching the Western Fortress. However, he is driven off by Lana, although not before vowing to return for a rematch. After Cia opens the Gates of Souls, Volga travels to the era of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, where he forges an alliance with the Demon Lord Ghirahim, although Volga's arrogance is such that even Ghirahim had disgust with it. After Ghirahim is forced to retreat by both Fi and Link and Levias grants access to Volga/Ghirahim's territory, Link fights Volga as he is preparing to advance onto Skyloft. Although the battle is even, Volga eventually powers up to significantly overpower Link and Fi, forcing them to retreat to the Great Fairy's fountain to grant Levias enough food to summon a lightning storm to weaken Volga. Afterwards, they manage to drive him off. He later appears at the Valley of the Seers where Cia uses her powers to power Volga up to become nearly unstoppable. After just barely being beaten near the Great Fairy's fountain, he retreats and powers up more. However, Zelda manages to appeal to Volga's warrior pride to cast off Cia's influence and fight Link with his own abilities to prove his own skills as a warrior. However, Volga is quickly killed by Link, although he remarks that he does not have any regrets with death, with Cia expressing her irritation at Volga's last moments. Etymology Volga's headgear and overall persona bear a striking resemblance to Volvagia, a boss from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Due to this, Volga's name may be derived from Volvagia's. Gallery Volga Lance.png Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Dragons Category:Hyrule Warriors